1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stylus or writing instrument which generates electrical signals representative of the force applied in the direction of motion taken in writing. A particular application of the apparatus is for use as a computer input device wherein the forces sensed by the stylus are used for recognizing ciphers, selecting colors, or establishing line widths and densities of lines. The apparatus can also be used in connection with signature analysis. Still further, the apparatus may be used in connection with a tablet or sensing x-y position for various applications related to graphics and computer aided design.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art of force-sensitive stylae is represented by inventions described in for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 29,765 to Crane et al. entitled "Strain Gauge Transducer System," 4,111,052 to Sniderman entitled "Pressure-Sensitive Writing Stylus," 3,986,403 to Hurd et al. entitled "Writing Instrument Employing Adjustable Housing carrying Strain Gage and Removable Reservoir" and 3,906,444 to Crane et al. entitled "Special Pen and System for Handwriting Recognition."
The Crane et al. reissue patent discloses a strain gauge based transducer system employing a diaphragm on which strain gauges are mounted. The strain gauges in accordance with standard strain gauge technology produce a signal proportional to the stretching of the sensor with the deformation of the diaphragm. The Sniderman reference discloses a pressure sensitive pen employing a thin film strain gauge array in connection with a elongated tubular member. The strain in tubular member is sensed and translated into a signal representative of pressure along the axis of the pen.
In addition, a pen is marketed by Summagraphics in connection with its graphics technology which employs a force sensitive film mounted at the end of a tube to sense change of pressure along the axis of the tube within a stylus. A user's manual for the Summagraphics pen describes its relevant features.
What is needed is a stylus which can be inexpensively manufactured and yet sense pressure in multiple axes at the tip of the stylus. What is also needed is a stylus of sufficiently rugged construction to withstand the riggers of heavy and abusive use.